Lollipop
by Sydney Blake
Summary: Hermione Granger is eating a lollipop and being watched... How enticing can a simple sweet be? Please R&R OneShot


This one I suppose I dreamed about one night and it popped into my head again when me and my best friend were eating lollipops in lessons… And it does not loosen it grip since that very lesson of philosophy… So here it is, hope you enjoy!

**Lollipop**

Draco shifted in his seat at Slytherin table… He was one of the last to sit at dinner, the others having finished long ago… Like himself. But he had refused to leave his seat, but told his mates to go on.

He shoved up a bit to the left and there it was. The perfect view on HER. He sighed. The mudblood was such a vixen and she didn't even know…

He waited unpatiently, as he had for the last three and a half weeks every night after he had finished dinner.

Because every night, when Hermione Granger had finished dinner, she took out this muggle sweet called lollipop and ate it in the middle of the great hall 'Should be forbidden' Draco thought.

He had a look at her. If it wasn't for her being a mudblood… Okay, her hair was bushy as ever, but her eyes shone bright and her smile could make knees go weak… And she smiled often…

Her laughing voice reached his ear and his eyes focused on their task again, having drifted off into pictures of Hermione Granger, laughing and smiling at anybody but him…

She bent down. Draco straightened up a bit. She searched for something in her bag. Dracos neck stretched as she pulled out the sweet. A green one. His favourite.

His eyes grew wide as she unwrapped it and sneaked her red tongue out to round the sweet, eyes closed, humming in pleasure… Harry and Ron blushed the very second Draco leaned over to get a better look, Ron excusing himself and leaving.

When Hermione slipped the lollipop between her half opened lips, sucking at the sweet core, Draco felt his member react, and he couldn't blame it. What the woman did over there was absolutely sexy…

The Lollipop disappeared behind her lips and she pulled it out, slowly, eyes closed, again with that hum of approval

"Bloody hell…" He shifted his weight to the left, closing his eyes for a second and sighing…

When he looked again, Harry was deep red and hurrying out of the hall. That left Hermione alone on Gryffindor table and Draco on Slytherin, a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seperating them, none of them noticing what was going on…

Hermione absentmindedly sucked and licked at her sweet, humming and sighing.

She took the Lolli out when she reached for the pumpkin juice and Dracos eyes followed her, seeing her fine muscles stretching, her skirt slipping up a bit, showing a small part of her slender thighs. Her tie hang loose, the two top buttons of her shirt open… He had a very nice view on the upper curve of her breasts… yum…

Hermione sat back again, sipping on her pumpkin juice when she felt that tickling that showed her, that someone was observing her… She looked over the Hufflepuff table, the few people in deep conversation, same on Ravenclaw… but on Slytherin, she found a certain blonde, staring at her… Unashamed staring into her eyes… Hermione absentmindedly put her lollipop back into her mouth, being confused about why the bloody hell he stared at her like that… When she sucked on her sweet and his eyes grew wide, it hit her why first Ron and then Harry always left before her after dinner…

She blushed deeply, letting go of the lollipop which stuck in her mouth rather unladylike.

Draco smirked and Hermione jumped up, gathering her things up and hurrying out of the hall.

Draco pouted. Maybe now, he would never ever again get the opportunity to see Hermione Granger eating a Lollipop… what a pity.

Hermione slammed the door to the prefects' bathroom shut, panting. She was ashamed to say so, but the thought of Draco Malfoy observing her while she ate her lolli and surly thinking what she considered dirty thoughts, aroused her to no end. She would never ever do that again, it was just so horribly wrong…

How very wrong they were…

It was a week later, on a Hogsmeade weekend, right after breakfast. Hermione wore smoky eyes and reddish lipstick… She had been in the mood for it, so where was the problem?

When she went through Hogsmeade, alone, for Harry was somewhere with Ginny and Ron with Lavender, she felt the urge to have a cigarette. Bad habit, she knew. And because of that, she had went over to Lollis. But she hadn't even eaten a Lolli for a week now, for fear of Draco Malfoy seeing her and she getting into an emberassing situation…

But now, if she didn't want to go and buy a package of figs, she would just have to take a lollipop out of her bag…

She looked around. She was a bit out of the main street and the trouble… And there was no one to be seen… So Hermione sighed and went left, into a really small street, unwrapping the sweet and leaning against a wall, sighing and sucking at the sweet core. Her eyes were closed and she hummed with satisfaction… How could something that simple make her that happy?

She sucked, licked and hummed another few times, before she opened her eyes again and screamed in horror…

Draco had sawn Hermione turn into a deserted street and had decided to follow her, nosy as he was…

And then she had done it again. Letting her tongue play with the sweet…

When Hermione had opened her eyes, she had seen Draco Malfoy. In her shock, she had screamed and let her lolli fall to the floor where it cracked… And now the blonde had his hand over her mouth and stood rather near… She could feel something pressing against her thigh and she really didn't want to think about what it was…

"If I'm removing my hand now, are you going to be quiet, woman?"

Hermione nodded slowly, with wide eyes and Draco took a step back

"Well, then…"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Yes, well, it's your own fault, mudblood"

Her eyes guarded when she slapped him right across the face

"If you ever call me that again, you will get much worse stuff than my hand in your face"

"And that would be?"

"My knee in your groins"

"Ouch, Granger, that hurt"

"No. It WILL hurt if I do so"

They glared at each other for what seemed like hours before Draco drew back and let his fist slam forward, colliding with the wall only one and a half centimeters next to Hermiones head

"Fuck you, Granger, why do you do that?"

"Do what, Malfoy?" She spat his name as if it was a puke-flavoured Berty Botts Bean.

"There's muggle-blood running through your veins and still you manage to turn me on like only a veela could, damn you"

Hermiones mouth hung open. She? Turning him on? The Slytherin-Sex God? The HOGWARTS Sex God? Then it dawned her and she began laughing "Okay Malfoy, don't put such a show up. What do you want? Help with you Homework or whatever?"

Now it was the time for Dracos mouth to hang open. What was she talking about?

"I… fuck, Granger… You're nice looking and a vixen, if you're superficial… But you're a freakin' know-it-all and I remember why I hated you…" He shook his head, walking away

Hermione stood there, staring after him "Yeah… luv ya, too Malfoy"

Now she herself shook her head and produced a new lollipop out of nowhere, enjoying the sweet taste of it and making her way to the three broomsticks and get a butterbeer… all those arguments with Malfoy made her sick, really… What an annoying little prick, really… And what the hell was it that made him stalking her? She really couldn't imagine…

**xxx**

Well, yes, this was short, for sure, but be aware that this, indeed, IS the end of it.

If you enjoyed it, tell me. Maybe you can encourage me to go and start a new fiction… I need push-ups, my dears… And I promise I will love each and everyone of your reviews, even if you only take the time to flame me. Okay, if you flame me, I will curse you and maybe kick your ass, but it shows that you see my story worth the minute to type your flame, doesn't it?

Hugs and kisses, _Sydney_


End file.
